


the colors of you

by stonerkun420



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: And Now For Something Completely Different, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, Lowercase, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, No Dialogue, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, overuse of the word color, title is inspired by day6’s colors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerkun420/pseuds/stonerkun420
Summary: mark knows donghyuck is the one who brings the colors into his life.





	the colors of you

**Author's Note:**

> this is something a bit different to what i usually write !! im really just experimenting so don’t mind me uwu i hope you enjoy !
> 
> this is all written in mark’s perspective :)

colors

 

there are a lot of colors in mark’s life, he thinks. sometimes he ponders, what if there are colors we haven’t even discovered yet? but then he remembers, its impossible to create a new color that isn’t just another shade of an already existing one.

 

still, mark experiences color everyday.

 

he goes outside and sees the oranges and the yellows of the leaves falling from the autumn trees.

 

he’ll make a turn at the corner of the grey concrete pathway by his apartment to see the vibrant neons of the pinks, blues, and purples that belong to the nearby arcade.

 

on occasion, he’ll just sit on the rooftop of his apartment building during the day to catch some sun, and he’ll find himself gazing upward at the light blue sky, the clouds creating wonderful pictures for him to see.

 

 

that‘s not all though.

 

 

late at night, when it’s just bordering on the right side of cold, and he’s laying in bed on his side, he’ll open his eyes and smile fondly at the boy beside him.

 

his eyelashes are dark, they’re brown, mark observes. they flutter over the very tops of his cheeks, just under his eyes as he dreams.

 

sometimes he speaks in his sleep. it’s nothing comprehensive, not to mark at least. it’s just soft mumbles and simple nothings, but the soft pink of his lips captivate mark in every sense. they remind him of the blossoms they saw in osaka some time back.

 

his skin too, oh, how mark adores it. his natural skin tone is one that mark would describe as ethereal, as cheesy as it may seem. it’s darker than mark’s by a long shot. tanned. it reminds him of the sun, the way he glows. he feels warm. it gets mark thinking, what would his skin look like after two days in the caribbean?

 

his many hair colors too. a wide variety of hair dye has been used on his hair, and mark is starting to think he may be going for an entire color wheel at this rate. right now, his hair is an ashy blond, and it complements every other feature of him perfectly.

 

 

it is times like this when mark is reminded that not all color is _just_ visible, well, not to him at least.

 

it’s in his laugh. in the way he speaks. when he sings. he hears the colors. it’s a range, he thinks, but he is reminded of orange soda in the way he giggles. bubbly, bright, catches your attention. it’s refreshing.

 

mark is convinced his voice is what you hear at the gates of heaven. when he hears him singing in the shower everytime he wakes up in the morning, he is reminded of a sunrise. he feels warm, with the tones he is given through the notes.

 

and when he speaks, mark thinks it’s unfair how one can be so versatile with colors. sometimes he’s loud, and he hears the bright violents and mauves. but then again, he can be so soft. hushed whispers in the night bring him cool blues and sparkling whites. he is calmed.

 

a perfect example of honey vocals, mark decides. maybe velvet, too.

 

so, despite the color mark will see outside his apartment, throughout the day, he knows donghyuck brings the most color to his life.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ive typed and seen the word ‘color’ so many times that it doesn’t even look like a real word anymore im so sorry
> 
> also when will i stop writing new things when im already in the middle of writing smth that you guys are literally waiting for skkdkf im sorry again
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this mess ! pls leave kudos and comments or whatever skskfk my twitter is @mnhao & my instagram is @sunndz !! thanku uwu


End file.
